


Eruri Week 2020

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2020, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: Eruri Week 2020.Boyfriend JacketQuarantineTeenage YearsScarsAfter Life"Levi, thank you"Liege
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Boyfriend Jacket

Erwin watched Levi as he scribbled furiously as the teacher droned on. For some reason, he hadn't been able to concentrate in any lessons the raven had shared with him. It was as if Levi held some sort of spell over him. One he didn't know he had cast. Erwin sighed, chin resting in his hand, as he at least tried to look like he was at least paying attention to avoid getting told off by the teacher.

An elbow suddenly dug into his ribs, and Erwin jumped in his chair, sending his books and pens to the floor. He coughed, and rubbed at his now sore ribs. The teacher stopped mid drone, and stared. Everyone else turned to stair as well, including Levi. At that, Erwin felt his face heat up, and he mumbled out an apology and rushed to gather his things back hastily. The teacher narrowed his eyes at the blonde, but carried on with the lesson. Restarting what he had been talking about, something about ions.

Erwin whirled on Mike and hissed under his breath, "what the fuck was that for?"

Mike just stared at him as if he had said something stupid. "Stop staring at shorty. It's so obvious. And you can stop being so creepy, now that you're dating."

Erwin shushed him, "are you thick? Shut up, someone might hear you."

Mike laughed quietly, his shoulder shaking as he tried to make as little noise as possible. "It's so obvious Erwin, I'm sure everyone already knows."

The teacher interrupted Erwin before he could comment back. "Is there something you'd like to share gentlemen?" Both Erwin and Mike shook their head.

The bell rang, ending the lesson, and Erwin hurriedly gathered his stuff and shoved them into his bag as he hurried out of the classroom, hoping to avoid the teacher. Whilst outside the classroom, he slowed down, waiting for Levi to leave the room. When he saw the raven finally exit the classroom, he lengthened his stride, and headed away from Levi, but checking over his shoulder to make sure Levi was heading in the same direction.

Erwin left the building, heading to the front gates, and out of school. He slowed down, until he felt a gentle hand trail along his arm, lingering for only a moment before disappearing. Erwin smiled, and looked down, seeing Levi looking up at him, grey eyes bright.

"Hey, Erwin. What happened in our last lesson?" 

Erwin blushed hard, and averted his gaze, though he could still feel Levi's piercing stare. "Umm...I...Mike, It was just Mike messing about."

Levi just tched and nodded. "Yeah yeah."

..

It had started raining. Hard. The water like ice that knifed them. Stinging their skin.

Levi pulled his thin jacket tighter over himself, trying to stay warm, at least partly. Erwin noticed Levi start to shiver, no matter how much the raven tried to stop himself. He was lucky, he was wearing a hoody and a jacket. Levi only had a thin jacket.

Erwin, being the gentleman he is, pulled off his jacket, and draped it over Levi's much smaller shoulders. 

..

Levi was suddenly enveloped in warmth. He looked up to see Erwin pull his hoody tighter across his chest, shoving his hands deep into his pocket. Noticing the raven's stare, Erwin smiled at Levi and Levi let the corner of his mouth twitch up slightly. "Thank you, Erwin."

The blonde just nodded, "it's no problem."

Levi took in a deep breath. "I love you Erwin." He stated simply. Erwin watched as a slight blush rose on the smaller male's high cheek bones. Erwin felt as if his face would split in half with how wide he was smiling. "I love you too Levi. So much."

With that, he wrapped his muscled arms tightly around Levi. Mumbling random nothings into his hair as the wind blew around them and the rain continued its assault on their skin and clothes.

He pulls back, just watching.

In the rain Levi's hair becomes one with his face, draped over the sharp bone structure of his cheekbones that drives Erwin crazy. _'How is it possible for his bone structure to be sexy?'_

His expression is serious, as always. Levi cocks his head to the side, wondering what the hell they were doing standing in the rain.

Erwin want to feel every inch of his skin. See if he's as soft as he looks. Or if he'd feel the hidden strength in wiry muscles

At this moment, here at the intersection, empty of the usual cars rushing past, he pulled his hand to stop him and move in front, toe to toe. He rolls his eyes in that way he does when he's really happy but feeling too macho to show it and they kiss. The passers by melt away, the traffic too, and the moment is theirs.

Only theirs, no one else's.

Levi gasps, opening his mouth, allowing Erwin wider access.

Then he's pulling back, blinking drops of water out of his eyes. His heart pounding. Then the cold hits him. Though he is wearing his own jacket and Erwin's he's still freezing. ' _So Erwin must be frozen.'_ "Come on Erwin, let's go," Levi mutters, taking the blonde by the hand, and dragging him in the direction of his apartment.


	2. Quarantine

Erwin tried to stifle his cough with his fist, but was unsuccessful. Levi heard, and immediately rushed over to the blondes side.

Levi pressed his hand to Erwin's forehead, and pulled back sharply at the high temperature. "Bed rest." Levi stated. Erwin opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by a withering glare from the raven. "No arguing, you _will_ get into bed, and you _will_ get better."

"Fine," Erwin huffed, letting Levi usher him into away from his desk, and into the bedroom. 

"You can do your work later, when you're better. No ifs or buts. Okay?" Erwin sighed, but jerked his head in a nod.

Another cough racked through his body. "You should stay away." He broke off with another cough, "you might get sick."

Levi tched. "My health doesn't matter because I'm not ill. You're an old man now, so it'll affect you."

Erwin snorted. "Me. Old. We're very near in age Levi." Levi just shrugged his shoulders, and ducked his head, hiding his small smile form the blonde. "Are-Are you smiling, Levi? Ha!" He laughed, "you are. Who'd have guesses."

Levi spun on his heel, and was grabbed by his shoulders, "hey, let go. Let go Erwin!" Erwin just laughed, but did let go.

"I'll be fine, Levi. You have no reason to worry."

Levi just nodded. Erwin sighed, lifting the raven's head with his fingers. "I love you, Levi."

Levi mumbled an "I love you too" back.


End file.
